The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to photovoltaic modules, and more specifically to mounting structures and methods applicable to framed photovoltaic module arrays.
Photovoltaic systems offer a clean and renewable source of energy. Critical factors in usage and adoption of photovoltaic cells as a supplementary or primary power source include cost to end users and ease of installation. In residential environments, photovoltaic modules are typically installed on house roofs or other suitable surfaces providing optimal exposure to sunlight during the day.
Installation of photovoltaic modules typically requires elaborate fitting equipment and installation procedures. A significant number of parts are required for a complete installation of a residential photovoltaic module array with one commercially available system including up to 700 different parts for installation of a two row array having twenty four framed modules. Manufacturing costs and installation costs increase significantly as the number of parts is increased. Such costs are a barrier to widespread usage and adoption of photovoltaic cells as power sources.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that will reduce the number of parts and the complexity of installation of photovoltaic modules.